


Призраки

by KaliKon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliKon/pseuds/KaliKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исида приходит в больницу и видит больше, чем хотелось бы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838213) by [liralenli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralenli/pseuds/liralenli). 



> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы - 2013  
> Бета - Shadowdancer, Eswet

Больница переполнена призраками.

В детстве Исида терпеть не мог приходить к отцу на работу. Но в этот раз пришлось, — чтобы получить отцовскую подпись на разрешении проживать в собственной квартире. Исиде нравилось жить одному. Нравилось делать покупки и готовить для себя. И в одиночку было куда проще делать то, что необходимо.

Исида вошел через боковую дверь, постаравшись по возможности сократить путь до отцовского кабинета

Старики возле отделения кардиологии играли в маджонг, курили и смеялись, а медсестры проходили прямо сквозь них. Отделение скорой помощи бурлило от поступающих пациентов с пулевыми и ножевыми ранениями. Мужчина с глазами, больше похожими на синяки, и дорожкой черных вен на руке — уже наполовину Пустой — внимательно посмотрел на него. Исида прищурился, ноздри дрогнули, — и прошел мимо.

Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы упокоить мертвых. Это — вотчина шинигами, а отец заставил поклясться, что Исида не будет иметь с ними никаких дел. В подобные дни Исида даже радовался этому. При виде того, как много призраков брошены гнить, оставлены голодать и скитаться в одиночестве, без проводника, в нем все пылало от гнева. Как будто только те, кому угрожали Пустые, получали надежду перейти в другой мир.

Хотя, зная, что все они отправятся в Общество Душ, Исида совсем не был уверен, что это наилучший выход.

В лифте Исида нажал кнопку кончиком пальца. Пока кабинка медленно скользила на верхний этаж, он смог неторопливо перевести дыхание.

У дверей педиатрического отделения сегодня была только одна девочка. Призрачно-бледная, она сидела перед аквариумом и наблюдала за рыбками. В ее цепи оставалось еще несколько звеньев. Исида прошел мимо прямо к полированной двери в отцовский кабинет.

Отец склонился над бумагами: идеальная стрижка, идеальный костюм — не придерешься. Когда Исида открыл дверь, он поднял голову.

— Как ты терпишь всех этих призраков, Рюкен? — Исида знал, что это грубо, но его не волновало: гнев, который он испытывал, всегда находил выход в такой форме.

— Призраки? Какие призраки? — спросил тот, поправляя очки. Свет отразился от линз, скрывая глаза.

— Я видел тебя там, в парке. Ты — квинси. Так что не говори мне, что не можешь их видеть, — огрызнулся Исида.

Отец бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд.

— Всегда можно закрыть глаза.


End file.
